ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Do it for the ones you care for the most. The search for Hatake man's blade.(Search for setsu's blade 12/9/2012) FAILED
SETTING OFF.... DarkKeyome: They set off, the small group of Kirei, Kihaku, Riku and her companion Yomi and Keyome. All set on a hard headed decision of going out to achieve Setsuko Hatake's blade back. Riku's dog Yomi, had the scent of the man who lost the weapon. And with those that single clue they set out. To them, it was everything they needed to go and seek out the item which was lost. They would have started from one of the training grounds and with everything they needed they took off soon to go and do the deed. Setsuko Hatake had told them no, but being the stupid teenagers they we're they didn’t listen. They sprinted going as fast as they could through the woods. Riku and Yomi up front to keep lead as Yomi had the scent and was there guide. More than likely riku was riding the large beast of a dog. Kihaku and Kirei both were behind riku and yomi. Kihaku to the left, Kirei to the right. Keyome himself was in the back so they ran in a diamond type formation through the green woods. Sprinting as hard as they could they wished to achieve the item as quickly as possible who knows how far this thing was exactly and Kirei, Keyome and Riku being Chunin they could leave the village but not for long without getting trouble. Kihaku was with Chunin so he more than likely could use the three as an aliby. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku scouted out the area as she sat on Yomi’s back letting the large dog scout out the scent. Riku knew that Kirei, Kihaku, and Keyo were closely behind her in the diamond formation to recover Setsu’s sword. Yomi was using the scent she had gathered from Setsu on the training grounds to track the scent of the sword’s location. Riku looked back at the group as she kept her senses open in case of something happening. She let out a sigh before turning her head back staring carefully along the path as they continued with Riku sitting down on the large wolf like dog’s back.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei looked back once more as she would sprint as hard as she can behind Riku and Yomi as Ki and Key would follow them she didnt regret the fact that they were going to get the sword for him even though he said No to it. But she knew he would be mad at her perhaps.. if she got his sword but that is something she has to think on later she didnt know what was going to come on their path to Setsu’s sword if they might get attacked or not..~ 'THE BANDIT STRIKES !' SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku smiled as they made their way trough the forest, the area seemed familiar to him.He had been here before with his father during their journey to Yonshi. He looked at the others but still couldnt help feel a little frightened. For some reason he was being plagued by a feeling that they were gonna face many challenge salong the way, and he as the only Genin. He could only hope his training would suffice. Never the less, he was determined to follow them , wherever they went. He couldnt abandon his friends. Not now not ever. So he looked to them as he spoke. - Guys, ive got a bad feeling about this place, somethings, not right. I have been here before with my father once. And this place feels different.- He had only just finished his sentence, as they were surrounded by a band of Bandits. who looked at them with an intent to Kill. as the group tookt heir stance, back to back as they looked their enemy into the eye, waiting for their first move. Kihaku simply sighed=. - Couldve know id be bandits waiting for us. - He looked at the bandits- Get out of our way, unless you wanna beating. - Kihak his fear had completely vanished as he drew his bokken, ready to strike at whayever idiot attacked him first.- DarkKeyome: The boy learned at the academy the arts of formations. He knew the one in the back would be the one looking out for trouble. His eyes scanning the around him. “...How far out do you think this is guys..” He said to his friends as he ran, the wind whipping and moving in his face as he raced behind them. His arms were up as well. Indicating the speed that he used to run. “ And geez...im starvvinnggg..” he said as he looked forward. His eyes sqwented out knowing that this would be a long run there and back he could tell, the sun was already starting to go down. Almost tripping over Kihaku with the sudden stop he eyed his surroundings... “..1,2,3,4,5,6,7..” He counted to himself as he counted all of the bandits that had now ambushed him and his friends. “...7 in all..” he said to himself. With that notion he took a step forward. The first bandit, an older man with dark skin and a bald head would point to them. “...4 Ninjas...? Hehh... I didn’t even think ninja we're in this side of the Land of tea.” ( due to the village being hidden by a gate, no one would have general knowledge about it more than likely.)” Ahh, I know one thing... “ The bandit said as him and his friends smirked with sadistic smiles. “...They gotta have some money on em boys... Hehehehe.... let's loot em, Kill the big bastard and the small one... and we can keep the girls for ourselves huh boys? Hahahahahah..” The lead bandit said, he had a blade in his hand... a sword perhaps. “LETS GOOO!! AHAHAHA!” Said, the lead bandit. They would charge at the group. Two of the bandits lunged forward, hoping to implant there blades into Riku's large dog. One came from the left, the other lunged from the front, so the one in the front hopped to stab the dog in between his eyes. Ah but none the less another bandit, would have thought the smaller one was weak so he attempted to take him on alone. Keyome was already charging forward, at one of the bandits himself, and two more bandits were already on there way sprinting towards Kirei, hopping to capture her seeing as the ones who came at her were massive in body mass so they'd more than likely try to over power the girl. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei stopped running as she would blink with her eyes as she would see that two bandits are comming at her they had massive of body mass as she looked to the others as they were in danger as well. Kirei would take a deep breath as she would take out a kunai not to kille m just to make sure she isnt a weak girl as she would rush at them as she would kick one of them in the stomach to send him flying against a tree to make him K.O as she would do a high kick on the other one to send him up in the air as she would jump after it as she would do a low kick to throw him back on the ground as she would land next to him as she placed one feet on him as she placed her kunai onto his throat “you still think you can hmm??”-Kirei would glare at the bandit~ SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku simply smiled as the bandit came his way as he spoke out. Didnt your mother ever tell you. Never judge a book by its cover.- the Bandit lunged at him with a mere dagger, he was certain that he could easily take down the kid. Right before the dagger would connect with Kihaku his chest, he had sidestepped. He grabbed the man his right arm with his right hand, a she pulled out 3 senbon from under the right protector.HE held the Senbons betwenn his fingers like a claw. Just Like he had witnessed Inkroe Senpai do during their first training. He knew the man couldnt stop anymore as he aimed the Senbons at the Man's legg. The Bandit ran right into the Senbon's as he crinched from pain and shouted.- Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, your gonna pay for that you bratt! - He couldnt even finish his sentence or the Senbon's got ripped out of his legg and right after followed a high kick into his face, sending him flying into the tree and falling down onto the ground with a loud thudd.Kihaku sighed and looked at the others and smiled. They too had won- DarkKeyome: He ran full speed at the bandit. This one had long black hair, and had some bandages around his body that we're bloody equipped with two silver Katana's. He slashed at keyome with the one on the right, then keyome ducked under the left one, as it tavleded over him horizontal. Once keyome came up, he plunged his right fist into the bandits stomach making him cringe over. Once the ninja did this, he would have thrusted his left shoulder into the mans nose making him fall back his head being knocked backwards so it looked like the man would fall on his back as he was drifting. BUT... Keyome would have forced his back onto the man, and he latched his hands onto the mans neck. “HHUYYAAA!!” He then pulled the man over his head, and he began to drop. Keyomes butt his the ground first with his legs spread open, and as he did...he SLAMMED the mans head into the earth, causing the ground to crack around the mans cranium. The bandits eyes went white, and he soon passed out. He'd be sleeping for a few days tops. RikuzuInuzuka: Yomi jumped away from the blade as Riku would jump down landing in the Inuzuka stance as she let out an animalistic growl. She let out her claws slinging them out as she ran towards the bandits sending a punch toward one knocking him away to knock him out as she sent her claws towards the other one as Yomi landed from the tree limb and bit the other bandit. “Say what you want but don’t underestimate us you bandits!” Riku growled out as she sent out the attacks towards the bandits. “Using us for your own purposes?! Heck no i won’t take that damnit! I will not accept that!” ________________________________________________________________________________________________ SUMMARY.:The crew would have handled the bandits tying them up. And then leaving them prey for anyone/anything that came their way. They moved, and kept running nonstop hoping to make it to the destination as quickly as possible. But they encountered two more ambushes along the way where they easily dispatched of them the same way. Yomi seemed to be picking up the scent a bit better by now as she would bark occasionally to indicate she caught a stronger whiff of the blade. Keyome began to send messages out to someone via bird as they traveled, stopping every 5 minutes or so to do it. They soon made it to the hot-spring where they would rest for the night.'' Or so they thought....'' ________________________________________________________________________________________________ DarkKeyome: Soon after, the group was met by Kaito, which keyome had told to meet them a bit before they left. Keyome had been sending messages to Kaito with the directions of where to go via bird. He would relay messages back to keyome to let him know if any of the older shinobi we're on their trail, so they could know to hide turn back etc. So they would have waited maybe a whole hour for him to catch up once they figured they we're far off enough and when he did they we're on their way.After a while of running the autumn sun began to set. Slowly the orange light was hidden and covered with a blanket of darkness and stars. The crew had came upon a hot-spring, and said they'd stay the night there. Seeing that it was late... it wasn’t safe to ever run through the Forrest at night... Once making the appropriate accommodations they got them selves ready for the springs to relax there muscles from running for a full day straight. They had traveled 7 miles. And had passed many things along the way... oh how fortunate they were to have had found this hot-spring.... or...we're they? Keyome undressed, placing his leather jacket, his weapons, etc all in a neat folded pile yet the boy kept his weights that Nobu gave him on his person. He never took those off, he would then wrap a red towel around his waist, just incase the girls would have saw, he dint want to show them anything they dint want to see. Though it didnt matter, it wasnt a co-ed spring anyways. After doing that, he boy made his way into the water sitting in slowly. His eyes stated up gazing at the stars as he took a deep breathe. “....Summer times gone already..” he said as the wind blew by, blowing his hair in the wind. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei was happy when they arrived together with Kaito she would wave at him as she then saw they were at the hotsprings as she smiled to Kaito as she then would go somewhere else so she could take out her clothes. She would start to take off her Hakama and then Nobu’s jacket and then her Bandages and her Shoes. as she then bonded a Towel around her from her chest till middle of her legs as she then would take off her neckband and the neckless as she would walk over to the water from the girls part as she stepped into the water with her feet’s first as it was hot and she liked it. Kirei would look around wondering if Riku had arrived here also~ RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would arrive to the hot springs as a relieved sigh escaped from her lips. She hopped off of Yomi’s back and walked over to the women’s changing area as she removed her clothing piece by piece as she would grab a bright red towel wrapping it over her body before folding her clothing and placing it in a safe area. She would then step into the woman’s spring as she saw that Kirei was already there. She also remembered that she never told Kirei about her news either so she would probably want to talk about that later but for now she would sit in the water relaxing her body as she closed her eyes a bit. Yomi sat down nearby keeping an eye on things as she tried to relax as well.- KaitoRyu: -As Kaito got the last message from the bird he would hurry to meet up with the others. It seemed they had stopped at a hot spring for the night. Comming up on the hot spring Kaito would walk in slowly. Seeing that everyone else was already in the water he would simply stay right where he was and change into his bathing trunks. Kaito wasn't shy about his body and didn't really care who was watching. His trunks were a mint green like his hair. Being changed he would hop down into the springs and move toward the others. Getting close to them his mint green hues would shine like beacons in the night and he would say. "Hello everyone. Are you all relaxed?"- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would smile as she would see Riku comming in the hot spring as she would sit down next to her in her bright blue towel as she would look at her “you seem pretty happy today, did i miss something?? Havent seen you this happy a whole day”-Kirei would smile more even though she was hurted inside of how she turned her back to Setsu to get away from him to get his sword and non the less to make him proud besides she wasnt alone she had Kaito and Kihaku and Keyome and ofcourse Riku a strong team that they were. Kirei sighed a bit as she didnt want to worry Riku she would still smile~ ?????: The long dark hair the man had, draped over his hardened skin. He watched from a far, a smirk broke across the stale and desolate face of his that was grimaced with age and experience. He was tall and stocky, His muscles wrapped nicely in his darkened clothing, that complimented his... dangerous looking exterior. His teeth we're ganarwled and jagged... like he was some kind of creature. His lanky arms swung lightly with the breeze. And his talon like hands pressed lightly against his waist as he stared down at the springs. He wore a black looking trench coat. With hair that hung over his face... along with a set of Shinobi type combat boots, a mask that hid his face. A set of Katana's on his back. And a pair of gloves... that we're worn and torn... his finger nails we're black. If one looked in his direction... they'd see nothing more but a pair of hellish red eyes.... red eyes that could peak into the soul of any being... red eyes that could have easily be mistaken for the devils eyes himself. His body moved up....and down, indicating that he was breathing. He popped his neck, and tilted his head up. “...Ahhh... so they're letting their children out now...” His voice was chilling dark and deep... like a demon. The man smiled. “...Lets play with them... “ Was he speaking to himself..? And just like that, the man vanished into thin air... into a black wisp of cloth. RikuzuInuzuka: “Well I do have a bit of good news actually. I finally told Keyo the truth but I was nervous about it.” The girl blushed a bit and smiled as she spoke. “Thing is though I’m a bit nervous still around him. Is this normal?” She asked her eyes darting back and forth as she spoke. Her mind was on that day as she kept blushing. Yomi let out a whine as Riku heard Yomi whine out “I knew you liked him.” Riku growled as she turned to Yomi. “Don’t rub it in Yomi.” She said giggling nervously.- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku looked at keyo- you mean Riku-chan, Keyo? im jsut 12 and may not know anything bout girls, but she's nice. and She is pretty, whats wrong with trying. Just be yourself, thats what my dad always said-Kihaku smiled- So why dont you just ya know, ask her to be your girlfriend, See how it goes?- Kihaku then looked at Kaito, who had only just joined them. - HEy Kaito glad you made it teammate. DarkKeyome: “My father always told me... that woman weaken the soul unless she's your wife.... when she's your wife she gives you strength. So therefore..” He sighed. “ Ahhh... maybe im just making excuses...we've always been best friends... ever since we're genin and we had that mission. I just don’t know how to reassessatate the issue at hand..” He hooked some water in his grip pouring on his head, the light rustle of leaves flew over there heads and into the water. This made him cock an eyebrow. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look at Riku “i’m glad you finally told him, how did h ereact?? Was he as happy as you were??”-Kirei would ask her she never known about this caus it didnt went like this between her and Setsu it went diffrent but still she was with him and about to marry him too~ KaitoRyu: -Kaito would nod and then smile to them all saying. "Well, let's just enjoy this while we can." Kaito didn't know why, but something felt amiss.- ????: -The old man would casually make his way toward the closest bath house. Little did he know it was the women's bath house. As he rounds the corner his red hellish eyes would shine bright. His eyes infact were that of the Kurama.Comming to the open side of the bath house he would spy two females in the springs. His face would crack a smile demonicly. as he took a step inside. His eyes were focused on the females and he was licking his lips like a beast ready to slaughter his prey. His tounge slipping from his mouth that resmbled something like a snake. As he does this he would say. "Hello there....ladies...." His atttention turned to the older girl, maybe out of perverted curosity but no.... that wasnt the case. “My... my... my... Have you grown....Kirei Yamanaka... How is your sister hmm?” The man smirked as he spoke out to the girl, his devilish features almost seemed omnipresent as he stood there. RikuzuInuzuka: “Well I don’t know exactly yet I just hope he understands. I mean I really like him a lot and it’s nerve wrecking to not know what to do.” Riku sighed as she laid her head on the rock of the springs. She would stop to see a male figure speak to them as she looked up letting out a scream. Yomi stood up howling a bit as Riku would yell out. “YOU PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE!” As the girl’s fangs would start to show a bit- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would blink... her head turning quickly as she then heard Riku yell. Her eyes allowed her to swiftly turn to the right to see a massive being standing in the door way. Seeing the man made her eyes widened, her chest heaved and then her lips out a screech that could crack a window. Not waiting another moment, she would stand up quickly as she would take her stance she was ready even though she was afraid. Her eyes shot over to Riku and then back to the man. The creature of a man possessed red eyes that seemed to scratch the crevice of her memory. Swiftly turning her head again to make full eye contact with him she simply stared. “ HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME....” She said out to the man.... those eyes, it reminded her of her childhood... but why?~ SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku hearing Riku scream, looked at Kaito and Keyo and nodded at them. He jumped over the wall and ended up in the girl bath house, a she landed in the Water, the splash caused the girls their towels to fall off, revealing their beautifull curves to the boys. Kihaku was frozen a red blush covering his face, as he saw both girls their naked bodies. He Quikly turned around. as he spoke out- Im Sorry i...I..i didnt mean to yuum, Im sorry!- He then notced the man. HEy you, your not suppose dto be ehre either!- he place dhis ahnd on his bokken, forgetting he saw riku and kirei naked- DarkKeyome: He shook his head at the thought. He didnt know how he felt... how was he supposed to feel. “ Well I mean I gu-...!!” His head tilted up. And without warning the boy bursted out of the pool, dashing down as fast as he could to where the girls were. “HEEYYYY PEERVVVERRTTT!!!” The boy was running a pyschotic speed as his right fist was aimed up high. With the force he was running the punch could easily knock the man through the other side smashing into one of the rocks that surrounded the springs once he threw the punch out. It was aiming at the back of the mans head, a slight bit of chakura flaring off of his person as he ran head on. KaitoRyu: -Kaito didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't about to sit there and let it happen. As he sees the other two take off he wouldn't be far behind them. As he gets there he would see the two females. He didn't have time to admire their breasts though, as there was an old pervert blocking the entrance and Keyo was about to engage him.- ????: -The old man would laugh a bit inside as he was watching the females. Every crevice of their young bodies being massaged by his eyes. My my he was loving this. That was until he heard the boy's voice behind him. He knew this voice would be followed up by an attack. The boy was a loud mouth, loud mouths always struck first. Without hesitation the man would bend down low and swing his leg across the ground toward Keyome's feet. If connected then he would fly forward and onto his face. At the same time he would draw one of his blades and bring it across toward the boy's stomach.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would blush as her towel would fall down as she would takei t back up as fast as she could “you perverts..”-Kirei would mumble as she then watched back to the old man as she would run to him as she wanted to try to kick the blade out of his hands as she would push Key away more out of the range of the blade just in case her kick wouldnt made it~ DarkKeyome: The boy was surely knocked off of his feet falling violently onto the floor skidding across it violently until he turned shifting his weight allowing him to eye the man for a moments notice. He saw the blade coming down for his stomach area, and rolled to the right, at the same time he rolled pushed himself up swiftly in a break-dancing type motion attempting to knock the man off of his feet pressing a small sample of 10% of chaukra into the move. If connected the man would be knocked into the air swiftly in a carthwheeling motion until he hit the ground. ( please note that he has a towel on XD.) once he threw the kick he would spring up in formal karate stance. “...Tch, nice one old man..” He saw the mans symbol.... no other... than a Uchiha.... His blood went cold, and his eyes shifted to rest on the mans shoulders. But he turned his head for a split second. Seeing a rather...exposed riku. His eyes twitched, and his nose began to bleed but he shook his head. “...No time for perverts like you around here...” His towel sat neatly on his body as he frowned. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would gasp as her towel fell off as she quickly went to tie it back to her body. Her face would turn bight red as she ran over to Yomi's side. Riku would quickly react as she got into the Inuzuka stance as she would shoot a glare towards the figure as claws shot from her feet and her body showed a more animalistic state as she glared spotting the Uchiha marking on the man's shoulder. "You fricken pervert!" She yelled out growling as she charged quickly attempting to slash a claw into the Uchiha.- KaitoRyu: -Seeing the man draw a blade Kaito would jump back a few feet and yell to them all. "Back up!!! He's got more skill than we know of." Kaito would continue to watch the man closely trying to figure him out. Was he really just an old pervert? Or was there something more to him? Seeing Keyome get dropped and the girls react Kaito would also attack the man. He then reaches back into his pouch and throws a Kunai at the man as hard as he could. If the Kunai hit it would cause severe pain and bleeding.- ????: -As his sweep connects he would feel pressure on his blade. This would cause it to drag the floor and miss it's target. He couldn't waste time on that though because a barage of attacks were comming his way. First would be the attack from the boy that had attempted to give him a sucker punch before. Seeing this comming he would also catch sight of the Inuzuka girl lunging at him to strike. Another quick look would make him aware of a Kunai aimed at his spine. Ah this was not good for him. To counter all of these attacks he would swiftly throw his blade at the Inuzuka girl aimed at her arm. While doing this he would jump up into the rafters and pull himself out of the way of the Kunai and the Oda boy's attack, only to send his own Kunai down towards the boy known as Kihaku. Being in a higher vantage point he would use this to throw a kunai out of his pack at the Yamanaka girl. There were two others he had not attacked however. So he would put his hands together and start forming the seals Horse>Snake>Ram>Monkey>Boar>Horse>Tiger. Being finished with the seals in less than two seconds he would say. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!!!" This attack would be released toward the Ryu and the Takeda boys.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei turned around. Spotting the scorching hot blast getting ready to eradicate the two boys before her eyes. She took off as she would began running to Kihaku and Kaito. Meaning that the Kunai that was thrown wouldnt strike her like the man intended so. Lunging herself forward so she would save them from the man’s blazing attack. Swiftly she pulled her arms in front of her face as one arm was struck by the blow. It would burn with an agonizing pain...her eyes watered as she began to scream from pain. Never the less, she didn’t fold over...she had to protect them she was the elder here after-all. After the attack was over she would fall down through her knee’s as she looked at her arm as she would treat it with the bottle of water she had and would bandage it it didnt look nice but she had to.~ SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku saw the Kunai coming towards him, he wanted to react, but he also had to consider the fireball, As suddenly Kirei rushed to his and Kaito's side, pushing them out of the fireballs way, but that caused the Kunai to deflect of his arm protector as it gashed along his upperface, causing a cut that wasnt too deep, but enough to eventually leave a scar on his face- DarkKeyome: Keyome saw the man commit the jutsu, and how he attempted to obliterate them just right there. He tensed up seeing the massive fireball fly towards them. Was.... this the power of the Uchiha clan..? He spat on the ground and moved swiftly to the right running at a heightened speed he ran up the stones like a animal hopping from stone to stone, until he bursted into the. Once he gained within distance of the man he pulled his arm back attempting to strike the man. But his fist was instead met with nothing, he dispersed into nothing but a black swift moving cloth, the oda boys teeth gritted as he heard the laughed of the man. The fire blast exploded next to the springs but it seemed everyone made it out safely. He landed on his right knee, looking around. All that could be heard.... was the chilling laughter from the man with red eyes... it made the hairs on keyomes neck stand up. Just like that, it was like he was never there as the dark enity of a man had vanished. SUMMARY:'' After patching themselves up, they knew the man had left... but Keyome stayed up to keep watch over the area. So, he would stay up instead. Mourning came and they went into a near by town, and asked around if they had seen a blade that was similar to the descriptions. Sadly, no one in the small town was familiar with the artifact the children mentioned. Disappointed and empty handed it had already been more time that they intended they would happen. Yomi lost the scent, and they didn’t have a clue as to where to go next. So, they decided they would return home. Kihaku though, bout a mask to go over his new scar, stating he didn’t want people to think Kai, was the one who had put it there. Keyome on the other hand had purchased something for riku... though he wouldn’t show it to her until later, knowing her she'd act shy. The team ventured back... a bit upset over not finding anything but with their time they shared they wouldn’t forget it. They made their way to the gates, when the security was high enough to the point they wouldn’t suspect anyone to try to sneak through. Yet the young shinobi group did. With utter ease they made their way past security only because they knew it so well from living there. Once back in the village they made their separate ways home, vowing not to tell anyone the events that had happened. Who was that man How did he know Kirei..... what was his purpose.... why would he go out of his way to attack them.... what did he want. And what was a Kurama that powerful doing around here that didn’t belong to a village...? Odd indeed....They had failed in their conquest.... but it was alright. They got to be together.'' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ TIME SUMMARY Injuries *Gone for two days and one night. *Kihaku scar on his face, Kirei burn mark on her right arm. Category:Yonshigakure